Moomoo Farm
|region=Johto |map=Johto Route 39 Map.png |generation= , }} The Moomoo Farm (Japanese: モーモーぼくじょう Moomoo Ranch) is a small farm located on . Its slogan is: "Enjoy Our Fresh and Tasty Milk". The farm keeps Miltank that produce popular milk for humans and Pokémon. There is a sick named Moomoo there when the first arrives. After feeding her several , she will get better and her owner will give the player the (Generation II) or the (Generation IV). After Moomoo is healed, the player can also buy Moomoo Milk. In , the Farmer inside the farm house will sell it to the player for 500, but only one can be bought at a time. If the player already has a Moomoo Milk in their Bag, the Farmer will not sell anything. In , the player is able to buy one Moomoo Milk for 500, or a dozen for 6000, regardless of whether the player is already holding one or not. Geography The Moomoo Farm is a small farm located on . It contains a small paddock where graze, a barn house, and another house where the owners live. The paddock is located on the south side of the farm, where four Miltank peacefully graze all day. In the barn, lives a sick Miltank named Moomoo. Two children try to nurse the sick Pokémon, but nothing seems to work. If the gives Moomoo seven ordinary Berries in Generation II or seven Oran Berries in Generation IV it will help her gradually get better, and one of the children will give the player the Seal Case in Generation IV. In the building next to the barn is the house where the family who owns the farm lives. It contains two farmers, a man and a woman. The man will sell Moomoo Milk to the player for 500 after Moomoo returns to health. The woman will reward the player with in Generation II, and in Generation IV. In total there are five that appear on the farm, though there probably are many more, considering the amount of Moomoo Milk the farm must produce. Items (hidden)|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes}} }} 500 per bottle after healing Moomoo|G=yes|S=yes|C=yes|HG=yes|SS=yes|display=Moomoo Milk}} }} }} Layout In the anime , , and visited a Miltank dairy in A Dairy Tale Ending with Whitney. In the anime, it is located outside of Goldenrod City and is overseen by Whitney's Uncle Milton. Much like the Moomoo Farm in the games, many lie around and graze. The farm was the location of Ash's rematch against Whitney, where he defeated her , earning him the . A location named MooMoo Ranch near Ecruteak City was mentioned in Bulbasaur... the Ambassador!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Moomoo Farm first appeared in Miltank Melee, where the farm couple was trying to cure a sick . Eusine and his crashed through the roof of the barn, and he proceeded to cure the sick Miltank, though he tricked the farm couple into thinking he did it with magic. Soon after Eusine left the farm, confronted him about this and revealed that all he did was cleverly slip the Miltank a Berry. In The Last Battle XIII, the couple was seen sending multiple Miltank to help in the fight with in Ilex Forest. The farm made a brief cameo in All About Arceus III, where and his were seen discovering a Plate at the farm meadow. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Moomoo Farm was first mentioned in A Promise Given to Miltank, when Morty said that all the on the farm were sick. In Let's Fight! The Mini Pokémon Tournament, entered a Pokémon tournament at the farm. Trivia * A similarly named is the name of a course. * If normal game mechanics are in play, Moomoo would have to be at least level 20 to require seven Oran Berries for full health. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=摩摩牧场 Mōmō Muhkchèuhng |zh_cmn=摩摩牧場 / 摩摩牧场 Mómó Mùcháng |fr_eu=Ranch Meumeu |de=Kuhmuh-Farm |it=Fattoria Mumu |pl=Ranczo Moomoo |ko=튼튼목장 Teunteun Mokjang |pt_br=Fazenda Moomoo |es_eu=Granja Muu-muu Granja Mu-mu |vi=Đồng cỏ MouMou }} Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations de:Kuhmuh-Farm es:Granja Mu-mu fr:Ranch Meumeu it:Fattoria Mumu ja:モーモーぼくじょう zh:哞哞牧场